


搁浅

by melson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melson/pseuds/melson
Summary: 传说鲸鱼的眼泪，能唤醒一个沉睡的孤魂。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	1. 序章

Ⅰ

殿堂上很安静，两侧分别有一座石尊，刻着不知名的神明。那上面还射出金光，都洒在两旁弯着腰的人身上。这耀眼的光沉浸在压抑的沉寂里。

他们大多穿的白色长袍，胸前还得戴上一条星链，据说能出现在殿堂上的人，星链都是金色的，象征着最高等的荣誉。而他们大多数人胸前灿烂的光染上了一点血色。

外面兴许还吹着寒风，大门徐徐打开的时候离门近的一些士官还冷得抖了抖，又立马稳住，装作若无其事般地整理一下被风吹乱的头发。

那人被押进来，双手都被铐住，头也埋得很低，根本看不见散乱头发底下的表情。两个人举着长矛把他架住，好像要是不这样他就会倒了似的。这人还穿着骑士的的铠甲长袍，银色的鳞片早已没有了一样的颜色，而是血一样的红。他全身上下都有一股血腥味，惹得两侧躲在后面的一些优雅女人都捂住了口鼻。

他没有一丝丝反抗，脸上也没有血色。衣裳早已邋遢着，还有些破碎了，不像是骑士，而是集市上倒霉的乞丐。他没穿鞋，光脚走在大殿上，没发出什么声音，只有滋滋的响声，那么刺耳。

他总算是停下，一路上拖出一道血痕。他抬起头来，那双沾满血污的蓝眼睛里透出无力的笑，对着那位仁慈的君主，或者叫圣督。他就在前面十米左右的宝座上，两只手还搭在椅子上，只是凝望着这人。他戴着一只眼罩，兴许是瞎了一只眼，但眼神依然犀利。

圣殿内静得让人冒冷汗，也没有一个人敢喘大气。哪怕后面的淑女们再怎样口渴也没喝一口水。他们都静静的等着，等圣督奥丁对这名罪犯下决议。按照以往的惯例，能活着站到这个地方的罪犯，都是那些纠察兵所力所不能及的人，要么精明得跟鼠一样，要么是千古一遇的猛士，至少在体魄上是如此。

“柯蒂斯艾弗莱特，alpha，平民。”奥丁左边的那个黑发男人突然开口，声音像是毒舌一般尖锐。他整理着西装，头发耷拉在肩上，瞟了那人一眼，又不屑地目视前方。

囚犯没有反应，只是看了看那个黑发男人，又张望一下另一边的“正统继位人”，大名鼎鼎的索尔奥丁森，这时候正皱着眉。接着又垂下脑袋，藏起了眼里残存的雾蒙蒙的光。那模样不像是在祈祷，也不像是在挣扎，倒像是在等待，充满困意的等待。

奥丁抓起一旁的神杖，狠狠往地上敲了两下，这余音还缭绕着，他便开口了，“柯蒂斯，在吾子的继位典礼上公然发动暴乱，五死七伤，引发恐慌。你可认罪？”

柯蒂斯被身后两人押紧了一些，背上已经溢出一点血，沉默了好一会儿，才张嘴:“不认。”

然后是一声格外响亮的鞭打，正好打在他背上的伤口处。柯蒂斯闷哼一声，嘴角抽搐着骤然晕倒在殿堂上。

“父亲！”索尔有些焦急，扶着把手想要站起来，又被一声呵斥逼得坐了下去，只得忧心忡忡地看着柯蒂斯被两人抬走，“他是无辜的。”索尔像是在乞求，不知道奥丁是真没听见还是装没听见，目不斜视地盯着柯蒂斯被抬出去，地上又多了一道血痕。

殿堂内开始熙熙攘攘，有些人擦了擦汗，连忙喝两口水，与旁边人窃窃私语两句，又安静下来。他们大多数都没见过这样大的事故——在王子的继位典礼上被人发动暴乱，突破层层安保，险些刺死奥丁……而眼前这个“罪魁祸首”还如此猖狂的回应，估计是会被打入死牢的。

这些年来虽然百姓安康，也有不少穷凶极恶之人，总喜欢仗着奥丁的仁慈不断滋生坏事、乱事。而这人算是把这些荒唐事发展到了顶峰。殿上的人都倒吸一口凉气。

奥丁旁边的黑发男人啧了一声，目不斜视地看着微微打开的大门，呢喃着一些话。离他近的几个士族像是听到什么，都抬起头来，对上奥丁阴阴的眼神，又慌张的垂下头。

奥丁再次把神杖砰的一声往地上敲，“索尔的继位仪式延迟到一周后进行，柯蒂斯由我处置。”

士族们都抓起长袍，向他深深鞠躬，连角度都出奇的一致，接着便窃语着离开了圣殿。奥丁捂住嘴，轻咳了两声，手上似乎有些血丝，他握住双手站了起来，就要离开。

“父亲。”索尔站起来，要走上去，“柯蒂斯不是主谋，或许他口中的施密特才……”

“笨蛋。”那个黑发男人也站起来，直接掠过眼前的索尔，走到前面扶住正在踱步的奥丁，“父亲自然知道这个……柯蒂斯不会被打入地牢的，你就别操心了，伟大的继承人先生。”

索尔愣住，他说最后一句话时分明是转过来瞪了自己一眼。洛基经常这样，每次都让他心上有些不宁，像是自己做了什么亏心事一样，缺无力反驳。且不说自己无力反驳，洛基的三寸不烂之舌曾让许多善辩的士族都败下阵来，整个国域都找不出能与之匹敌的人。

被他瞪着就像是一条毒舌缠绕在胸口，挑衅似的压迫心脏，却不咬一口，似乎只是在玩乐。

索尔经常被自己弟弟毒舌或，早已习惯，在他欣然接受自己继位之后更是觉得有些奇怪，就好像他已经不在乎自己曾经所珍惜的，所寻找的东西。像是迷失在深海，被什么东西束缚住不得脱身一样……

索尔已经快看不懂洛基眼里藏着的更深的东西。

奥丁叹了口气，挥挥手让他们先回去休息，“先把柯蒂斯安置在塞拉斯的殿里，杰克与他年龄相仿，算是有个伴。索尔……去调查一下那个施密特，洛基……跟我来吧。”

两人对视一下，又慌慌错开眼神，去各自的地方了。

Ⅱ

赤色的珠子，规整排列着的项链，还有些锤子和镰刀，无论价格或用处都罗列在集市上，五花八门的商品一个劲的挤在铺子里，有些铁锈味，也不乏花香，茉莉花，玫瑰，山茶的味道交杂在一起，有一股难以言喻的甜，以及海的咸味。

有卖报小童穿着破旧的马甲和短裤，深棕色的衣服也被磨成了浅灰。他骑着小车，穿行在人群里，还得躲开熙熙攘攘的人，生怕弄脏了淑女们干净的裙摆和绅士们存了好几个月钱买来的羊毛衫。

“只要五枚金币。”街巷尽头的小铺有些抢眼，多亏了那个棕发的少年，只是穿着普通的皮革衣，也能吸引来不少少女的注意。他俏皮的笑着，拿起面前一只兔子玩偶，“这是最后一只了哦！”

小姑娘刷的红了脸，刻意撩了一把卷卷的头发，从钱袋里拿出五枚金币来，递给这少年的时候还偷偷碰了碰他的手，然后踮起脚接过那只有着灰色布丁的兔子，张开嘴想要说什么。

“詹姆斯……你……”她眨巴着闪亮亮的蓝眼睛，咬着嘴唇，“明天你还会来吗？”

“当然，漂亮的姑娘，你叫什么名字？”詹姆斯用手肘撑在台子上，嘴里含着糖，眼睛弯得像月亮，脸上的肉都堆起来，三分挑逗七分可爱。

女孩一下笑起来，“多洛莉丝，你可以叫我多多。”

詹姆斯轻轻吻她的脸颊，女孩捂着脸跑开。一旁有些女士们急得跺脚，又无可奈何，闷着一股气怯怯地离开了。

詹姆斯是风洋海边布鲁克林镇上最俊郎勾人的男omega，这是人人公认的事。镇上的beta和alpha都争着想让他记住自己的名字，每天都给他送礼物，总会得到一个甜蜜的拥抱。

但他十几年来从没在别人面前暴露过自己的信息素，这成为一个谜，但答案又那么明显。镇上的人都说，他估计把那些甜腻的信息素全都藏起来，只在那个小个子史蒂夫面前释放。

这不，史蒂夫就来了。

他穿着背带裤，穿过人群，夹着一脑袋的汗走到詹姆斯旁边，敲了敲他的胳膊，低声喊了一下:“巴基……”这少年长得实在瘦弱，金色的脑袋却透出一些桀骜。

“嘿！史蒂微！这才多久，就不能安分点吗！”詹姆斯连忙弯下身子，从车子里翻出一个药箱，把止疼剂倒在手上，使劲揉了两下就熟练的往他脑门上抹。少年脸上有些伤疤，分明就是不久前被打出来的。

他抿着嘴，嘴角不住的撕扯，把手攥着衣服上，也不喊疼，“是布鲁斯要欺负那个小男孩，他才8岁！”他的声音有些激昂，手都挥舞起来，接着又叹气，接受詹姆斯投来的凶狠目光。

人们都窃窃私语了两句，接着便散开了。詹姆斯起身向他们充满歉意的点点头又挥挥手，人群一散开就把手撑起来，往史蒂夫脑门上弹了弹。

“你知不知道自己现在的身板跟那个八岁小孩儿有什么区别？”巴基轻轻吹了吹他手上的淤青，一遍又一遍的检查是否有其他地方的伤痕。

史蒂夫耸耸肩，这些话他听得多了，自然也是明白。自己天生就不如同龄人强壮，也因此受到过很多欺凌。詹姆斯是唯一一个站在他身边的人，准确来说是站在他身前的人。除了詹姆斯之外，没有人愿意为他遮风挡雨，也没有人能接受他的无理取闹和数不尽的麻烦。

史蒂夫是在一个臭水沟被巴基发现的。

他又遇到了恶霸，一次又一次的把自己打倒。不夸张的讲，史蒂夫那时候觉得自己离死不远了。他艰难地再次举起手，把袖子往上一提，喘着粗气无力的喊:“I can do this all day.”

然后他又一次倒在泥潭里，耳边环绕的全是那人赤裸裸的尖锐的嘲笑声。但他还是要站起来，就算死也不能跪在他们面前死，哪怕他的最后一根理智都被崩断，也选择跌跌撞撞的爬起来，迎接下一次的重击。

不过另一个人挡在了他面前，他还没死。

“我说……”那人举起不知从哪儿来的砖头给恶霸一个下马威，“下次要找个跟你同体型的人打吧。”恶霸轻哼了一声，有些不屑，但无可奈何，灰溜溜的走了。这人看起来并不算强壮，但身材很硬朗，至少在气势上已经胜过了恶霸咄咄逼人的傲气。

那人转过来，抱住他虚弱的身子，说是要带到自己家养伤。史蒂夫从没被别人关心过，更没受过这样的待遇，有些慌乱，但还是跟着他走了。

布鲁克林的小巷有一股香味。人们都说是花香，也没追溯至到底是什么花上。大家都无言的享受着，汲取着着无尽的阳光。史蒂夫几乎是挂在他身上，对方精致的衬衣上也沾了一些血迹。

“抱歉……不，谢谢……”他不擅长说这些，尤其是和别人亲密的搂在一起时，那直接让他脸红，身上还有些热，估计是因为刚刚经历了一番激烈的战斗吧。

阳光下的俊朗少年的面部轮廓逐渐显现出来，有些格外俏皮。这少年年龄或许与自己相仿，脸上还有更增加美感的肉，笑起来有些可爱，但眉骨之间的硬朗还是不住的提醒着史蒂夫这是个少年，而不是镇上某个精致的姑娘。

“你就是混小子史蒂夫吧，我叫詹姆斯巴坎南巴恩斯！”少年低下头来把他往上提了提，笑着甩了甩棕色的头发。史蒂夫努力不盯着他看，那太没礼貌了，但不得不承认的是，眼前这人比自己隔壁的同龄女孩儿莉莉，不，莎莉……或者是莎莉亚什么的好看多了。

他的鼻梁很高，阳光也只能撒在一面，另一边像是烈日阳光下的云，即使不最耀眼，也在缓缓的流动着，慵懒的伸展开来，脸上还有些粉色的红晕，像是黎明？或者日落。

“巴基……”史蒂夫抬头，“我可以叫你巴基吗？”

对方咯咯笑着:“当然，当然……只不过鹿仔这名字，有点蠢。”

史蒂夫没说话，默默红了耳根。一点都不蠢，他想，可爱极了。

他们说史蒂夫是alpha中的败类。自从他们分化以后史蒂夫受到更多的霸凌。巴基不理解，总是气冲冲地跑到那些人面前，怒视着他们。即使这些混蛋依旧不知收敛的笑着，嘲讽史蒂夫居然需要一个omega保护，结局当然是被巴基胖揍一顿。

即使他们二人分化成了彼此都想象不到的身份，但这丝毫没影响到他们高尚的友谊。有一阵子，巴基竟然跟史蒂夫讲他们的友谊会被写进教科书里，史蒂夫画画的手都抖了两下，那副画一下子就变了样，惹得巴基又在小床上翻来覆去地笑。

他帮巴基收拾好小车上的小玩意，却在拿起一枚徽章的时候顿了顿，“这个……好像两周都没卖出去。”他拾起来，放在眼前仔细雕琢，吹走了上面一层浅浅的灰，这是有些旧了。徽章是狮子脑袋的模样，原本纯净的铜色也泛起年代感的黄。

史蒂夫愣了愣，“连那只蠢兔子都卖出去了，要不我把这个买了，免得损你‘饰品街小王子’的称号。毕竟可没有一件东西能在你这儿待上个两周没出手。”

巴基咧着嘴轻轻踹了他一脚，“别岔开话题，小豆芽。不管你说什么花言巧语，我都不会让你明天再出门的。给我好好在家养伤！”

话虽如此，他也并没有把史蒂夫手中的徽章拿回来，只是眼含笑意看着他把那小玩意儿放在手中把玩。

巴基也就默认似的把这玩意送给了他。实际上他自己都不太记得这是从哪儿来的，兴许只是路上捡到的漂亮饰品，那也不重要了。

“还有，那不是什么蠢兔子，只是旧了些。”他擦了一把汗，关切地看着史蒂夫脸上的淤青，有些无奈也觉得有些好笑，好几次想要把手空出来揉揉他的脑袋，但理智限制了他，只是在心里扇了自己两巴掌，怎么能对史蒂夫的脑袋新生别念呢？虽然那的确可爱极了。

史蒂夫别过头去嘟囔几句，巴基听得一清二楚，“多多……”

“嗯？”他凑过去，装作没听清的样子，离他很近很近，早已超出了alpha和omega之间的安全距离。巴基看着史蒂夫的脸一直红到耳根，又小声的说:“那个买你兔子玩偶的女孩儿，你叫她多多。”

“哦——”巴基直起身子，张大了嘴，心里乐开了花。这家伙想的什么自己都一清二楚，像是捉弄他一般，又蹭了蹭史蒂夫的肩膀，“很可爱的姑娘，是个omega，我介绍给你试试？”

“嘿！别拿我取乐！”史蒂夫在听到那女孩是omega的时候不知为何松了口气，但又被后半句吓得够呛，“人家女孩可不愿意跟我约会，再说了，我自己都没时间呢……还得去接柯蒂斯……”

“也对，继位典礼上应该还举行得顺利吧。听说索尔将会是个贤明的圣督。”

卖报小童又跑到他们面前，笑嘻嘻的接住了巴基扔过去的糖，留下一份报纸就骑着车离开了。

“晚上喝乌鸡汤吗？柯蒂斯之前打回来最胖的那只。”巴基咯咯笑着。

“那他估计会气得把我们锤到地下去。”

“这有什么？那不成他还真想把这只鸡养成凤凰啊！反正他又不是尝不到着野味，我们会等他回来再开动的。”

“嗯……听说典礼上很热闹，柯蒂斯应该又会买些稀奇古怪的小东西回来。”

“上次他带回来的那块荧光石不也被你一弹弓弹出去了？”

“别胡说八道，明明是你弄丢了！”

“是你！蠢蛋！”

木质的车轱辘压过石板堆砌的街道，那份报纸被压出两道痕，但那几个大字还能清晰看见，有些明亮得刺眼——一平民企图在索尔王子的继位典礼上发动暴乱，现已控制住嫌疑人柯蒂斯艾弗莱特，将在明天被打入地牢。

Ⅲ

圣殿修在雪山上，外面是冰雪，浓浓的一片，一棵树影都见不着，唯一的声响是凛冽的寒风和孤狼的哀鸣。圣殿上蒙了一层厚厚的雪，但也有人在打扫，只是拿扫帚糊弄两下，又打着哈欠采走了两朵雏菊。

圣殿背后是一座小小的宫殿。虽然算不上壮丽，但也是极有牌面的。大门几乎占据了整面南墙，晶莹的雪花点点洒在地上，偶尔会飘进房间里，掀起窗帘，又缓缓垂下去，然后又归于平静。

“殿下......已经快黄昏了。”一名少年躺在地毯上，裹着厚厚的毛毯，手里捧着一本书，听到这话便抬头看了看窗外，又低下头去。他的脸庞极为精致，俊朗和娇柔混杂在一起，迸发出一种独特的美感，像是不可亵渎的神明，脸上还有些红晕，以及受尽折磨后的苍白。

少年接过侍者倒好的茶，稍稍抿了一口，便合上了书。

“我不喜欢黄昏。”少年站起来，脱下厚重的摊子换上披风，一股寒意袭来，他轻咳两声，倒也无恙。他径直走过木制地板，发出滋滋响声，轻轻推开门，踏进雪地里，骤然停下脚步重重地吸气。这天气实在寒冷得要命，路面在黄昏下也结着冰，他的每一次呼吸都留下白气飘在空气里，“那个囚犯......当真要与我同住？”

侍者连忙捂住他的嘴，见了他冰冷的眼神后才怯怯的把手拿开，“陛下……据说这柯蒂斯不是罪人，圣督愿意把他带到您这儿，想必也不是危险的人。”他抬头瞄了眼少年的表情，才舒了口气接着说，“陛下还是快快回去吧，别在这儿寒了身子。”

少年就这样站了好一会儿，外面始终没有动静，又只好叹了口气，“去备上些干净的衣服，等他到了先去洗澡，之后再来叫我。还有，代我向索尔陛下问个好，送只马匹过去当做继位礼物吧。”说罢边转身回了房。

侍者点点头，正要离开，少年又提起披风回过头来，“父亲什么时候回来？”

他慌张地抬头，有些为难，“塞拉斯先生……或许这一周都在圣坛（②）侯着，不会回来的。”少年点点头，便走了回去，没再过问。

杰克最近很是颓废。

反正洛基是这样说的。杰克是个幸运的omega，倒也算得上是极为不幸。毕竟像他这样一出生就被万人敬仰的omega在一百年来都没几个。只是塞拉斯似乎并不在乎这名号，自杰克出生以来就没给过他好脸色看，打骂欺辱什么的也没少过。

侍者一直陪着他，听起来是有个伴，但侍者格姆斯特也是个被卖身来的可怜beta。杰克说他们都是沦落到这殿里来的可怜人，苦笑着摇头。

洛基给过他保命符，这还好好的挂在杰克脖子上，睡觉的时候也不取下来。

杰克的哥哥和妹妹都去了北方。一个是常驻将军，一个是凝冬海边上的巫师。有人说他们二人是被贬谪了，实则不然。杰克作为家里唯一的omega，没法想他们那样去到远方立业，却需要早早地与别家联姻。可如今这官场，竟没有一人的地位能与塞拉斯相匹配，杰克也就守在闺中，与被囚禁无异。

杰克生性高傲。由于塞拉斯对他不间断的折磨与鞭打，在他心里滋生了一种自然而然的对alpha的厌恶，身边也没什么朋友，只有那个偏执的“毒舌”洛基愿与他说说话。

“杰克是高岭之花。”别人都这么说。

他房间里摆着一盆吊兰，之前洛基让他换成蔷薇，被拒绝了，说是别让房间里太花，淡雅一些的好。杰克坐在窗前，又翻开那书，上面有些血渍，是自己前几天留下的。那时候一等塞拉斯离开，杰克便到处找纸巾，不论怎么用力也擦不掉那上面的痕迹。

他只好把书放在窗台下用放大镜看那字，写的是——Я вас любил безмолвно, безнадежно（①我曾经默默无语地，毫无指望的爱过你），倒也好笑，杰克的鼻子酸溜溜的，干脆起身去浇花，险些碰到了一旁的信息素抑制剂。他连忙把那东西扶正，凝视着像是在回想什么。

霎时窗外传来马蹄声，他抬起头来见那马车极为朴素，还真是向送去地牢一般的阵势。估计那柯蒂斯就在马车里面……殿里很久没来过父亲之外的alpha了，那对他而言是一种挑战和蔑视，没人敢挑衅他，即使是无意的。杰克也就从没在alpha年前度过一个热潮期，他的胸口有些酸痛，恍惚间便回了神。连忙出去迎接。

正要拉开门，格姆斯特就挡在门口，低声说着:“殿下……要注意礼数。”

他怔住，这才明白自己是个未被标记过的omega，甚至都没有认识过几个alpha，又怎么能轻易近alpha的身，即使那人被抬下马车的时候已是在苟延残喘，以一副就要死在雪地上的倒霉模样。他咽了口唾沫，向车夫点了点头，便站在原地。

他隐约能看见柯蒂斯的身材，是极为强壮的。即使身上是布衣，也有些旧了，被鞭打出一条条不堪入目的痕，也丝毫不影响他的气场。

柯蒂斯的头发乱糟糟的，每走一步都会往下耷拉。他身上全是汗，那些汗水若是掉在血污里可不好受。杰克一震，脑门上也冒出汗来，想要去扶他，脚却像被钉住，怎么也走不动。

柯蒂斯从他面前掠过，他似乎无力地抬头看了一下好几个人后面的杰克，眼珠子骤然放大，血丝都放开，又慢慢收下去，这一瞬间的眼神融化在雪里，把雪也染上血红色。掉下来的发丝贴在脸上，挡住了他渐渐暗淡下去的眼神。

雪盖在在他背上，必然是一种透进骨子里的寒冷与疼痛。

那是被蒙了灰的蓝色……杰克愕然，看得竟走神，不禁舔了舔嘴唇，目视他以一种落寞的姿态被架走，却还在倔强地挣扎。

杰克见他远去了视野，这才回过神来，慌忙回到阁里，从柜子里拿出一件深棕色的中世纪套装，缓缓走去了浴室外面。

里面传来浴缸里扑腾扑腾的水声。

杰克的脑海中恍然间又浮现了那个画面——柯蒂斯抬头的画面。那双眼睛，被血蒙得快要看不清，却有种他所熟悉的光，闪烁着，刺进他的眼里，一直感化到心胸最深的地方，一直延伸到那个他明明共处了快二十年却一无所知的领域，把他拉下去，接着是孤岛一样的迷茫。

杰克嗤笑出来，无奈地摇摇头。书里那句被蒙上的话突然又出现在他脑海里——Я вас любил безмолвно, безнадежно

注:  
①Я вас любил безмолвно, безнадежно取自普希金的《我曾经爱过你》，算是私心设定，倒也不用在意普希金的bug了（哈哈哈哈哈捂脸笑）

②圣坛:在“夏洛伊残谷”中间的小沟壑里，用来祭祀和举办宴会典礼的地方，夏洛伊残谷是南北方的分界线。


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最初的最初，最幸福的沉默

1

“麻布袋？我没想过这个。”史蒂夫愣了愣，又摇头，像是在思考什么，皱着眉一幅焦虑模样。

巴基走过来拉开他对面的木椅坐下，把手里的一盘吐司放到桌上，用手撑着腮帮子朝他笑，“弗兰克的铺子里有卖，虽然贵了点，总比你的锅盖要好。”对方抬起头来，似笑非笑。

“巴基，我说过那不是锅盖。”他抓起一片吐司就往嘴里塞，咀嚼着挑挑眉，表示满意。巴基做的吐司算不上美味，但至少有不少人愿意吃，及时大多都是出于吸引到巴基的注意为目的。在那当中史蒂夫绝对是最积极的，也是每次第一个尝到的人。

他从不吝啬赞美，也很想看到巴基无忧无虑骄傲地笑着，想不断创造这样的美好。那像是一只找到甘泉的鹿，蹦蹦跳跳地吮吸这饱含深情的露水……哦，天哪，他又走神了。

脸上还泛起点点红晕。

“嗯哼？”巴基往前挪了挪，撑在桌子上笑眯眯地盯着史蒂夫看。

“嗯？”他愣了两秒，这才反应过来对方在询问什么，“哦！比上次的好吃！只不过有些甜过头了，下次可以少放些红豆。”

巴基似乎很满意，啧了一声直起身来，“其实这是照着你的配方做的，看来手艺还是比不上小史蒂微啊~”史蒂夫实在受不了他这般语气。他发誓这绝不是撒娇，但又说不出是什么味道，很奇怪就是了。

但也蛮可爱。

“嘿！”史蒂夫摊开手，“我可没有什么配方，你又偷看我做饭！说好的你要睡到太阳把睡裤烧烂才起床的……你缺少睡眠，得……”

“行了行了，大演说家，跟我拼积木到凌晨的还有你！别想着一个人独占做早餐的天大功劳。”

他撇嘴，不再与巴基斗嘴，嚼完了整块吐司的最后一角。

自从两个月前巴基分化成了omega，史蒂夫分化成了alpha过后他们便不睡一张床了。

这听起来很奇怪，但事实就是如此。在拿到报告的那天，巴基一个人躲在布洛卡的小花园里哭了好久。他并不蔑视omega，而称得上偏爱，但他从没想过自己会变成其中的一员。他甚至都买好了alpha的生活必需品，仔细清点了好几遍。

史蒂夫成为alpha对他而言是第二次冲击。倒不是什么别的，他自然高兴，只是想起之前自己扬言到要是史蒂夫是omega，但又没人喜欢，自己可以考虑标记他。这自然是开玩笑，他也忘不了那时候史蒂夫气急败坏的样子以及自己爽朗的笑声，只不过这挺打击人的，各种意义上。

在此之后的每一天，都由史蒂夫代劳巴基去田野上耕作了——红英，雏菊，桑麻，草梗，史蒂夫热爱这些，却很少能靠近自然，毕竟谁也不知道他是否莫名其妙地对某种花粉过敏。而分化以后，史蒂夫像是得到了某种信心，即使身体素质没有明显的改善，也笑得多了。

巴基往往待在园子里，如今郁闷地打理着小羊羔，报复似的多剃了些羊毛下来，又烦躁地一屁股坐在草地上。

领居家的小姑娘莎莉娜比他们小好几岁，天生就是金色的卷发，无关也很精致，睫毛翘得像一轮弯月，还很爱“多管闲事”。

“詹姆斯哥哥？”她从巴基身后冒出来，抓着他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地伸出手来，慢慢打开手掌，里面只不过是一片叶子，嫩绿色，是刚出来不久的新芽，有几分俏皮，“送给你！别不高兴了，会变丑的。”

巴基把她报到自己怀里，下巴抵在莎莉娜的头发上，审视着手中的叶片，有些无奈，“我可没有不高兴，变成omega也没什么大不了的，我只用了十分钟……好吧，十五分钟就接受了事实。只不过……我在担心史蒂微罢了……他可能会受到更多alpha的欺负，到时候我还能保护他吗？”巴基顿住，眼眶里泛起了泪花，真丢人。

“你才不是担心这个！”莎莉娜忽的叫起来，采下了草地上的一朵小白花，轻轻放在手心上，“你是害怕自己不能和一个alpha住在一起……”

本来害眨巴着眼睛控制泪珠的巴基一下子就笑出来，捏住了莎莉娜的脸颊，“你个小混蛋！”他侧着身子，弯着眼角咬牙切齿般地对着莎莉娜笑。

他把小家伙抱起来，不料又被挣脱下去，嬉笑着绕小园子跑了一圈又一圈，巴基也跟着追了一圈又一圈，两人都啪塔一声倒在地上咯咯地笑——巴基经常能感受到淘气的山羊在舔自己的脸，但这并不影响他依旧舒适地在草地上打瞌睡。

于是史蒂夫每天都要收拾这两个活宝留下的残局，即使巴基每次醒来都会懊悔地大骂史蒂夫一顿，指责他不该做这么多农活，谁都担不起这家伙猝死在自家院子的草坪上的后果。

2

*塞拉斯的宫殿（网图）

杰克直直地坐在木椅上，桌前摆了两杯茶。这都是塞拉斯曾嘱咐他迎接宾客时应做到的东西——简单却折磨人。浴室里的水声停了好一会儿，每当杰克怀疑这名“贵客”已经死在浴缸里的时候，水声又会不合时宜的响起来。

杰克意识到自己听得太细致了，许久才恍然惊醒，继续研读那本集市上畅销的书——据说是著名的阿卡丽斯女爵所写，虽不厚，也算是有豪情，有逆境，有衰败这些常规剧情的了，只是达到了一本书该有的要素规定罢了，至于其他的，杰克实在没法再读下去。

滴滴答答……

“尾声……不过如此……”杰克的手指拂过最后一页，盖在了结实的牛皮纸上，正要把他放进最上面的仓鼠屉，却一抬头就看见男人依靠在门栏边，穿着仆人的侍服——白色与浅蓝色的点点相映衬，和谐有美感，也不突兀，不抢主人的风头。

他愣了一下，心头暗暗指责仆人们不懂事，竟然把侍服给他换上，即使这是人人口中的囚犯又如何？既然奥丁圣督把他送到了自己这儿来，那就是宾客。如今这是大不敬，再加上自己安然地看了好久的俗书，指不定这个怪人默默靠着栏杆站了多久。

杰克披上棉绒制的披风，坐在了柯蒂斯对面，对方犹豫了一下，盯着他的眼睛许久，才缓缓拉开椅子，轻轻的坐下。

男人身上仍有一股腥味，杰克瞥了瞥柯蒂斯满是血痕的手掌。低下头去。这味道交杂在古檀香的店里，像是腐尸味。“你是猎人？”对方清了清嗓子，盯着杰克深绿色的眼睛——那双精致的可怕，从眉骨流露出一丝难得的英气。他突然意识到有些失礼，慌忙的移开了眼神。

“本可以是骑士。”

“啧。”杰克翻开手边的书，即使年代已经很久远，也附上了一层灰。里面却没有一点泛黄，“只怪那莫须有的罪名？”书里有一页被折了起来，杰克指着一段，愣了一会儿，“阿喀琉斯（①）跟你倒有些相似，只不过他是贵族，你是平民。”

“他死于绞刑……在妻儿面前。”柯蒂斯抬起头，正对上杰克失措的瞳孔。

“呃……”杰克合上书，缓缓坐下来，“抱歉，我没想过你会看过这本书。”

柯蒂斯轻笑一声，有些无奈的摇头，“我这样的猎人去过整片大陆最险峻的山岭，也去过有水怪的海域，什么事没听说过？何况只是一本书。这是一个老巫师给我讲过的故事。”他慢慢往后仰，靠在椅背上，“不过我不会死于绞刑，毕竟圣都把我送到了殿下这儿。”

殿下？很久都没有人这样叫过他了。杰克一愣，看着他仍锋利的眼睛，有些愕然。

他身后是店内最大的窗，外面也不如其他地方那般寒冷，或许是被高殿挡住，竟还长出了些小花。柯蒂斯盯着那儿看了许久，想起什么似的，眼角的冰雪也融化了许多。

“这个地方的日子可不好过。”杰克垂下眼睛，起身从一旁的柜子里掏出一块琥珀，用黑绳系在脖子上。那片肌肤并不如柯蒂斯所想的那般柔和美好，倒有不少深浅不一的红痕。好吧，当然是被什么东西刺伤的痕迹。若真是某个不知天高地厚的Alpha留下的，现在若不在殿里就被埋在地下。

不过什么人居然会袭击杰克——圣督宠臣塞拉斯的儿子，大陆上近乎最高贵的Omega。恐怕这雪地下真有一句毛头小子的尸体吧。柯蒂斯叹了口气，看着杰克瘦削的身子，有种熟悉的感觉——他必须得回去。

“艾弗莱特。”“叫我柯蒂斯就好。”

杰克递给他另一条链，推开门，“带上吧，雪林比你想象的危险的多。”

“什么？”

“雪林，猎人先生，我们得去祭祀。”柯蒂斯蓦然，塞拉斯的南店已是圣殿之中最高的地方了。而这是一片陡崖，外面更不可能有树林的存在——更不会还有他未曾到过的丛林，何况还是一片雪林。若不是这次意外，他本应在镇子周边的雪林上采几株雪莲带回去给史蒂夫和巴基的。

“怎么？”杰克见他愣在原地，又扔过去一把斧头，“这就害怕了？还是得多休息休息一会儿？到也没什么，到时候叫格姆斯特给你做点羹汤，明天再……”

“不。”

杰克推开了窗户，寒风肆虐在他的脸上。即使他穿着最厚实的披风，戴着羊毛帽，也打了个哆嗦。“什么？”他眯着眼回过头，夹着一点深蓝色的头发被风吹在鼻尖。

柯蒂斯已经站了起来，拿起早早叠在木桌上的黑色风衣（②），盯着窗外不断撒进来的冰雪，“我得保护殿下。”

3

柯蒂斯已经离开了四天。

镇子里满是关于柯蒂斯在盛宴上刺杀圣督不成被打入死牢的传闻。准确来说，这并不是传闻，而是一个恐慌的事实。

从没有人怀疑过这个新闻的真实性。巴基已经几天没有来镇上卖过东西，史蒂夫也几乎很少出现在他常去写生的地方。

“他们不是住在一起吗？”

“据说那个柯蒂斯是詹姆斯去年在丛林里‘捡到’的！说是那时候他半死不活的躺在地上，衣服已经被狼给撕扯坏了。詹姆斯看他可怜，就把他背了回来。据说那花了他一整天！”

“对对对！自那以后，史蒂夫那小子来我铺子上买面包也多买了一个人的份儿。我还说笑道难不成是你小子突然发育良好了？一人得吃两人份儿。”

大家都大笑着。

“话说回来，我还真没怎么见过那人。听说是个猎人，一直生活在北方，得罪了一个巫师，被魔法送到这儿来的。”

“去你的，哪儿有那么玄！上次我见过他，在詹姆斯的花园里杀了一只鸡！那时候他看见我杵着拐杖在旁边了，那双眼睛……天，他要真遇见了一个巫师，可不得先把他那双眼睛给挖掉！赫人！”

“眼睛倒是不知道，据说胡子拉碴的。”

“也不出来见人。本来大家都当他不存在，这倒好，惹这么大个事儿出来。”

“就是！罗杰斯和詹姆斯必须给我们一个公道！圣督……圣督……奥丁圣督不该受到这样的侮辱！”

哐当。

“呀！罗杰斯！偷听什么！给我过来！臭小子，跑什么跑，大家都看着呢！你认的那个哥哥！该死的混账货！是个叛徒！是吧，连士兵都当不了都黄毛小鬼罗杰斯！”

大家都大笑着。

————————————————

注：①《荷马史诗》里的阿喀琉斯。是我的魔改！是我的魔改！是我的魔改！就当是巧合般的同名好了。别问，问就是阿喀琉斯之踵（:-D）  
②没错，就是老柯后来那件仿佛在水泥地里洗了几次那样脏兮兮的大衣，私设这是杰克送的。


End file.
